


Tea Time

by LaVolpe13



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Books, Cock Tease, Desk Sex, F/M, Library Sex, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Skyhold, Smut, Solas Smut Saturday, Tea, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVolpe13/pseuds/LaVolpe13
Summary: Illya Lavellan and Solas have a "tea party" in the downstairs library





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> so...this is my first time writing something thats strictly just smut...  
> hopefully its readable!

Illya opened her eyes and sighed in frustration. Ever since they had arrived in Skyhold, she had had troubles sleeping. She rubbed her exhausted face and stared up at the high ceiling. It was still dark out, and the cool night air filled her room.

She knew she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, but dreaded crawling out of her warm bed and placing her feet on the cold stone. With a disgruntled groan, she slipped out from underneath the thick covers and quickly pulled on her high waisted trousers, and a loose blouse. She sat back down on the bed and pulled on her leather boots and descended the stairs, into the main hall.

It was an uncommon sight to see the normally busy hall empty. Illya was relieved to not have to greet strange nobles who had difficulty hiding their judgemental glances. Often people did not expect to see a Dalish elf, of all things, being the leader of the Inquisition.

Illya entered the kitchen, and made herself some tea before heading down the hall to the old library. It was her private get away, and few people knew of it. She closed the door behind her, and nearly spilled her tea, her face blushing.

"I did not expect anyone to be here." Illya swallowed.

Solas was sitting in the chair, near the desk, and gazed up from his book, his face neutral. "I am sorry for disturbing you." he smirked.

Illya convinced her legs to move, and set her tea down on the desk. Solas, still sitting, watched her carefully. "You could not sleep either?" Illya peered down at him as she leaned against the desk.

"No, I've been having...dreams." Solas spoke slowly.

 _Dreams?_ Illya looked down at her boots, trying to hide her blushing face. Ever since Solas had taken her into the Fade, things had been different. Illya was unsure how to act. To pretend as if nothing happened? Or take action?

Illya was immediately taken by Solas. The way he held himself, or the way he gripped his staff with his long, slender fingers. Watching him cast his magic was spectacular, often distracting Illya. Or his endless knowledge of the Fade. Illya could listen to him speak all day. She loved the way the corner of his lips curled into a smirk, or his chuckle. Varric's nickname suited him well.

They had exchanged several compliments, and flirted, but nothing had ever come of it. Until they arrived in Skyhold, and Solas had taken her to dream in the Fade. But it was only dream. It wasn't real. The kiss wasn't real, but it was.

 _You change everything._ His words echoed in her mind, and sent a chill down her spine. After the dream though, Solas hadn't acted any different. Illya was confused, and couldn't help but feel awkward around him. Like a child, she chose to avoid him, or at least, being alone with him. Who would be the first, to make the move? Illya refused, despite knowing Solas would not either. _Perhaps I can sway you?_ Illya decided to play the game, and was curious as to who would win.

She picked up her tea, and took a sip, letting a small drop run down her lip. Illya used her finger to wipe it away before slowly licking her finger. She set her cup down once more, and sauntered over to one of the bookshelves, letting her hips sway a little more than usual. Illya ran her hand along the books, carefully debating which one to read. She bent over at the waist, making sure Solas had an exceptional view. Illya heard him shift in the chair, and allowed herself to smile. With delicate fingers she pulled out a small book from the lower shelf, and slowly straightened. She flipped through a few pages, and shook her head. Illya placed the book back and put her hands on her hips, gazing up at the tall bookshelf. She deliberately tried to reach for a book well above her reach. Illya peered over her shoulder to see Solas watching her with dark eyes. _Good._

"Solas." she drew out his name, savoring it on her lips. "Can you help me?"

Solas stood and effortlessly strode towards her. "What can I help you with?"

He stood close to her, looking down at her with his dark, dreaming eyes. Illya pointed to a book with a worn, leather spine. Solas smirked, and pulled the book down with ease. He was much taller than Illya, her head only just reaching his shoulders. She looked up at him with her crystal blue eyes, and smiled.

"Thank you." She wrapped her thin fingers around the book, making sure to graze his own fingers.

"You are welcome." Solas smirked down at her, and raised his brow slightly.

_Was he catching on?_

Solas lowered himself into the chair, and resumed reading. _Playing hard to get?_

Illya refused to be defeated. She floated back over to the desk and bent over, and reached for tea. Her blouse showing her cleavage. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Solas enjoying the spectacle. Illya heard him swallow, and saw his fingers twitch.

"Illya?" Solas strained.

Illya glanced over at him, her eyes smiling. "Yes, Solas?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm drinking tea."

Solas set his book down and stood, pinning Illya between him and the table. But he would not touch her. Not yet.

"No. What are you doing?" he asked again, shaking his head.

"I don't know what you mean." Illya said coyly, cocking her head to the side.

"You are trying to distract me." Solas looked down at her, his eyes failing to hide his desire.

"Is it working?" Illya smirked. Her seductive eyes drawing him closer.

Solas suddenly closed the gap between them. His fingers grasped the back of her neck, while his other hand pulled her hips against his own. Illya could feel his stiff length pressing against her thigh. Her devilish grin was swallowed by Solas' lips. She moaned with satisfaction as his tongue parted her lips. Their kiss deep and demanding. Illya pressed her chest against his, and pulled him closer.

Solas pulled away for a brief moment, and peeled Illya's blouse away, freeing her small, pert breasts. A desperate sigh escaped his lips. Their lips met again, only more hungry and passionate. Illya gently grazed her fingers over his tight leggings, and playfully bit his lip.

Solas growled, and lifted her onto the desk. He pulled away her boots, and dropped them onto the floor. His hand cupped her breasts, gently pinching and pulling at her firm nubs. Illya sighed and tilted her head back, smiling at her victory. Solas trailed kisses down her jaw, and neck, nipping and sucking at her skin. Illya arched her back, her body pleading for more.

With quick fingers, Solas undid Illya's trousers, and tugged them off. She was completely bare. Completely vulnerable. But she didn't care. She sat on the desk, panting, gazing up at Solas with desperate eyes.

Solas gave a mischievous grin, and slowly stripped out of his tunic, revealing his toned chest, and set his wolf jaw necklace carefully down on the desk. Illya ran her hands up his firm core, and slipped off the edge of the desk, onto her knees. She looked up at him, biting her lip, waiting for approval.

Solas stiffened, and let out a sigh.

That was all Illya needed. She undid the lacing and pulled his leggings down his thighs, freeing his hard erection. She gently wrapped her hand around his shaft, and slowly took him into her mouth. She felt him twitch, and utter an elven curse. A smile traced her lips as she twirled her tongue around him, tasting his precum. She moved almost painfully slow, teasing him. Growing impatient, Solas bucked his hips, forcing himself deeper into her warm, wet mouth. Illya placed a hand on his hip, stopping his motion as she continued her assault. She heard Solas groan, and his hands entwined themselves in her light tousled hair. Illya looked up at Solas, her eyes filled with lust. She had waited so long for this, she was already wet. She moaned, the vibrations making Solas curse. Illya picked up the pace, and started moving her hand. Solas tightened his grip, almost painfully pulling her hair. Illya took as much of him as she could, trying not to gag. She held him there, before slowly easing back.

Solas cursed again as his cock twitched in Illya's perfect mouth. He quickly pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her, trapping her with a desperate kiss. He placed her back on the table and took her nipple into his mouth, twirling his tongue over it, and gently nipping. Illya squirmed beneath his touch, her breath shaking. Solas ran his hands down Illya's side, to her hips, and stopped just above her sex. Illya whimpered.

"Is this what you want?" Solas teased.

Illya closed her eyes, and rocked her hips, hoping to find some type of friction. She nodded her head. Solas pinched her nipple and gently bit at her neck.

"That's not an answer." His hot breath made Illya clench.

"Please..." she begged.

Solas ran his hand over her sex, and rested his head on her shoulder. She was drenched. Solas loved how she reacted to his touch, and knowing that she wanted this as much as he did.

He slowly dipped a finger inside her, while his thumb gently circled her clit. Illya mewled and let her head fall back. He moved slow, teasing her as she had teased him. He added a second finger, feeling how tight she was, almost made Solas lose his composure. _Not yet._ He crooked his fingers and twirled his thumb, making Illya writhe beneath him. Solas bit her shoulder, and grinned. He was going to enjoy every minute, and every inch of her.

Illya reached desperately for Solas, sighing his name.

"Solas...I'm going to come." she warned.

Solas could feel her tighten around his fingers, and slowly withdrew from her. Illya blinked at him, and whimpered, feeling empty. Solas lightly kissed her, and pulled away.

"I'm not done with you yet." his eyes were mischievous.

He put a hand on her chest, and pushed her down so she lay on the table. Illya grasped for the edges, knocking over Solas' book, and her tea in the process. She gasped, hearing the clay cup shatter on the stone floor.

"I never liked tea." he chuckled.

He took Illya's legs and pulled her closer. He knelt down and pressed his lips against her sex, smelling and tasting her arousal was intoxicating. Illya arched her back and dug her nails into the desk as Solas began circling her clit with his tongue. He slipped his finger into her once more, stroking her slick walls. Illya let one of her hands off the table, and ran it over Solas' head, encouraging him for more. She traced the edge of his ear with her finger, and cried out. Solas added another finger, his tongue lapping up her wetness.

"Solas..." the sound of his name on her lips made him growl against her.

Again he could feel her quiver, and slowly withdrew. Illya whimpered with frustration. She sat up, her eyes burning, reaching for Solas, pulling him down into a feverish kiss. She bit his lower lip, and pulled away.

"Please..." she breathed.

Solas grinned, he liked it when she begged. He pressed his cock at her entrance. "Please, what?" he wanted to hear her say it.

"I need you....inside me..." she panted.

Solas looked down at her with lustful eyes. "Ma nuvenin, vhenan."

He sheathed himself completely in one swift motion. Both of them groaning at the feeling of one another. He stilled for a moment, letting her adjust to his length.

Illya could feel his cock stretching her, and throbbing deliciously inside her. _Finally._ She felt so full, so complete.

Solas slowly started to rock against her, almost sliding out of her, before thrusting himself deeper, her breasts bouncing with each thrust. She felt so tight around his cock. Their skin glistened with sweat, and their moans filled the small room. Neither of them cared if they woke all of Skyhold.

Solas slipped out of Illya, and pulled her off the desk, embracing her with a sloppy kiss. His tongue exploring her mouth, before breaking away. He turned Illya around, and bent her over the desk. He heard her giggle, and cry out as he entered her again. It felt so much deeper.

Solas could feel himself approaching the edge. He thrust into her hard, and could feel her tighten around his cock. Solas ran his hand down her back, and rested it between her shoulder blades.

"Come for me, vhenan." he panted.

Illya felt the knot inside her tighten, and clutched the edges of the desk, scattering lose parchments. "Yes...please...Solas." Illya sighed, feeling her end fast approaching.

Solas rocked against her, his thrusts becoming erratic. "Illya..." he groaned.

With that, Illya came undone. Her walls pulsing around Solas' hard cock. The waves of her orgasm crashing over her like the tides. She cried out with pleasure. Solas jolted, his warm seed filling Illya, finally reaching his end. He stayed within her as she came down from her climax.

Solas ran his hands up her back, and leaned over, trailing soft kisses up her spine, and kissed the tip of her ear.

"Ar lath ma, vhenan."


End file.
